I now know better I love him not you
by PleasentNightmare
Summary: Yumi's POV and in the beinging it's short of mystery....'Yumi's boyfriend cheats on her...and she came's to realizes who she really loves.....


**OK this is my second oneshot and I think it's ok but please no Flames I hate flames….OK here you go…. Oh and I added a bit here and there I had nothing better to do for the time being lol.

* * *

**

**(Yumi's POV)**

"You said you cared you said you loved me!" I yelled. Never in my life did I think I would yell like this but what he did was……. break my heart……..And of course he tried to say it wasn't his fault…….but I know better he kissed her and she kissed back……I really thought he was the one but I should have know better……..

He was my prince once……but will never be again……..And even if he say sorry since the day it happened I know better…….I know better…..I kept on telling myself.

"Yumi I didn't! She just kissed me!! It's not my fault it's Emily's not mine." He told me, I didn't even glance at him and why should I, he doesn't deserve it…….. I was tried of hearing him and the whispers of noisy people…. so I ran I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care…… As long as I wasn't here, hearing people whispering and people looking at me as if I was a circus freak.

I didn't feel any tears form in my eyes…..and it shocked me….no it scared me. How can I not cry he was the love of my I really can just throw everything away……just like that?

I kept on running not even caring if I was breathing heavily or not… I asked myself _'what did I do wrong?'_ I kept on thinking….. But after a while I stopped I was in the forest close to Kadic high.

I sighed heavily as I was out of breath and leaned against a tree trunk. I started to think again. How could _**he**_ do this to me…….or had I just been with him for wrong reasons? No of course not…….but maybe…I..I…did..? I didn't know what to think….and why would I use him……do I know better…? Why do I have plain?

My heart hurts…but is it for my ex-boyfriend as of today or is it for _him? _Then I started to cry but I wasn't for ex-boyfriend………..it was for _my_ true love………And I started to run but this time I knew where was going….. After running for five minutes and I was now in front of one of Kadic building and out of the forest. I started running once again, feeling my heart beat unsteady, as I got closer and closer.

I then felt a hand grab my wrist sternly. "Where are you going Yumi we need to talk!!!" He yelled at me. I got off his hand from my wrists and slapped him.

"I have nothing to say to you I thought I loved you!Now I know better and my heart knows better.…..I used you to forget……_him….._But now I know I have to tell him I love him …..Not you…….And you knew that from the beinging and you played along." I said sternly and started to run…. He looked at me in disbelief but didn't came after me……he knew I didn't love him he knew that from the beinging that I didn't love him….I wanted to tell _him _I love him…..And say the words I wanted to say for so long…but I was scared and used another boy to forget him. But it didn't work anymore every time I kissed my boyfriend…wait ex-boyfriend…I saw _him_ not William……..

My black clothing was now all wet as it started to rain, with the wild winds sending shivers all through my body.My mascara was all over my cheeks and my hair dripping with water and landing on the cold ground….And I didn't care I was happy. I was going to tell him the three words every person wants to hear.

I then saw the door to _his _dorm I didn't even bother knocking….I knew he was there……. I could feel it...

He looked at me bewildered and then his eyes grow more as I embraced him in a big bear hug never wanting to let go…and it didn't seem as he minded that I was all wet….He didn't mind because it was me…

"Yumi what's the matter? What did William do this time?" He asked me softly as he always did hugging me back even though I was soaking wet.

"He cheated on me but….but.." I couldn't finish all the courage, I had gotten was gone...'_Great' _I thought.

"But what?" He asked rubbing my back smoothly and the other around my waist. It felt good being in this arms and it give me a little courage.

"I…I.. realized I don't care that he did that. Because I don't love him…….And never did and ever will I just used him to forget about you….I love…. I love you…." I said whispering, I then closed my eyes tightly as he didn't say anything…feeling salty tears forming, and bitting my lower lip, tightly.

"Yumi……." He simply said then pulled me close to him, I then saw a tear go down his cheek and with a little smile on his face…

"Ulrich? Are you mad?" I asked still crying.

"Why would I be mad Yumi. And even if I ever wanted to be mad at you I can never be because my heart never let's me…." He then looked at me with those hazel eyes of his. And then started again,"The reason why my heart doesn't let me it's because I..I love you too….Yumi." Ulrich told me. I could not believe it Ulrich Stern loved me and I loved him, I couldn't help it tears escape but couldn't be seen as I was soaked.

He then got closer to me and closed his eyes and I did the same. Are lips then meet and never wanted to be apart. We both pleaded for each others mouth to open. We then stopped or we would die for not having oxygen . We both smiled and kissed again. And that was my first kiss with the men I really loved...not a replacement.

I _**now **_know better……………..

And my life may not be a fairytale to you but to me it's better then a fairytale...and it's real, it's not out of a book.

Me and Ulrich are still together after five years...Well I have a date with Ulrich and he says he wants to ask my something I wonder what he wants to ask me...But I think I have an idea at what it is.

Wish me luck...wink

**_The End...?_

* * *

So what do you think he wants to ask her? Well sorry but it's a oneshot……. And please review!!!! Oh and how did you like how I do please review and did you see that it was kind a mystery in the beinging...So just to say it's UxY my favorite**


End file.
